Blue-Eyed Boy
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Spinoff of Mana Goddess's "Dreams are for Nights" and set after "Month of Sundays", what should be a day of rest ends up having a young boy from another world wishing to see his parents again. So off goes Jun Shigeno as she appeases a little child's heart throughout a day of tea, donuts, dolls and friendship.
1. Bedtimes and Breakfast

**A Blue-Eyed Boy**

Rated: T

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Summary: A day after the events of "Month of Sundays", Jun Shigeno is resting on her day off from school with her new brother Quetzie. But just as they have everything planned, they have an unexpected visitor from a different world who only wishes to be with his parents. So, Jun and Quetzie are off on a whole day of peace, happiness, tea parties, and donuts in order to appease the strange boy's heart until it is time for the tearful farewell.

Note: Takes place after "Month of Sundays" and is a crossover to the fanfic "Dreams are for Nights" by Mana Goddess. It is highly recommended that you read "Dreams are for Nights" before reading this fic. Also, this story is a gift to the author Mana Goddess and her support for many of my works.

**Chapter 1: Bedtime and Breakfast**

"_Expect problems and eat them for breakfast."_

_-Alfred A. Montapert_

_Once upon a time, there was a little boy being tucked into bed by his parents. It had been a busy day and now it was time for sleep. At night, he found himself surrounded by a multitude of toys, particularly a beautiful bird with a green belly and long red and green tail feathers that he loved to stroke whenever he crawled into bed. Tonight was no different._

_His parents read him a bedtime story about a bright green bird with a red belly known as a quetzal, and how it was looking for a friend by using his song to call over other birds. The boy loved that story very much and loved how the story ended with the quetzal and his new friends flying off into the sunset. _

_Then, after goodnight kisses and hugs, the lights would turn off, and he would fall asleep. He would dream sweet dreams, traversing into a magical realm of wonder and happiness. Most of the time, he would go to places that would be familiar to him, but one day he found a strange pool of water that interested him very much. He knew that it wasn't right to wander to different places, but this thing was calling toward him...it begged him to enter the strange pool to see what was in store._

_Taking a deep breath, the little boy in his red and purple pajamas jumped into the water and disappeared out of sight._

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The sun slowly began to rise for a high school girl fast asleep. The day before, she and many of her friends fought off a humongous hydra that caused a building to collapse into rubble and prior to that, confroned intergalactic serpents and people that were transformed into human-sized dolls that had to be resurrected and their souls transfused with a bit of magic in order to ensure that nothing like that ever happened again. The battle resulted in everyone growing a bit stronger physically and emotionally, but it also told them that it was just the beginning—the war they were involved in had just begun.

Jun Shigeno turned to her side when the sun's rays touched her face. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing her alarm clock read 8:30 AM. She immediately sat up, thinking she was already running late for classes until she looked to see her cellphone by the side. She took it into her hands and saw a simple message.

_"Just to remind you, it's Golden Week. Take care, and see you tomorrow for training."_

_-Mari Yamamoto_

Jun sighed in relief. The last thing she needed was to go to school exhausted and sleeping through all of her classes as if she was hibernating. In fact, she wouldn't go even if you bribed her with the best sweets in Japan! She was just that tired.

Grabbing onto the nearest scrunchie on her desk, she pulled her brown hair back into a high ponytail as she turned to her left. There, completely asleep, was a young boy with light blond hair and dressed in a light red and green cotton robe. Jun smiled and shook him awake.

"Morning, Quetzie," she said. "Time to get up."

Quetzie, short for Quetzalcoatl, mumbled something under his breath before opening his eyes. He let out a loud yawn as he giggled. He then wrapped his arms around Jun's waist and said, "Good morning, Jun nee-chan!"

Jun smiled and ran her hand through Quetzie's hair. Just two days ago, he was a Serpent who the Cosmic Hunting Dogs despised until she befriended him through lollipops. It turns out that he was actually pretty lonely, having been trapped underneath a large stone temple for 500 years, and just wanted to be with his family again. Thankfully, everything got squared away and Jun adopted him as a little brother.

"Morning," she replied. "Are you ready to start the day?"

"Yeah!" Quetzie's eyes were so full of excitement which reminded Jun of her little brother from long ago. "What are going to do first?"

"Well," Jun got out of bed and grabbed onto the sheets. "We make the bed, open the windows, then we'll make breakfast! After all, it is the most important meal of the day. Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Quetzie hopped out of bed and took the corner of the blanket into his hands. "Let's start!"

Jun nodded her head as she grabbed onto her side of the blanket and brought the sheets up into the air. Quetzie's eyes widened as the blanket fell down with a flutter as Jun tucked the sheets under the pillow and smoothed it out with her hands. Finding this fun, Quetzie also followed suite, carefully making sure that any and all creases were flatted with a simple sweeping motion. Jun then fluffed the pillows before tossing them to her little friend.

"Just be very gentle," she said. "Those are stuffed with feathers for a soft and peaceful sleep."

Quetzie vigorously nodded his head as Jun went to the window and pulled the curtains apart. She sighed as she saw the sun staring down at her, amazed at how peaceful it was. After spending at least two days going back and forth, fighting, escaping, chasing, and yelling, it was so strange to find herself at home in her bedroom alive and in one piece. It was going to be difficult to return to peaceful lifestyle, even though she knew that it would never happen.

"Jun nee-chan!" said Quetzie. "Catch!"

Jun turned around, just as a pillow was tossed into her hands. She lightly fluffed it a bit and then tossed it back onto the bed, where it landed with a soft thump. Clapping her hands in delight, Jun approached the young Serpent's side and began to tickle him, running her fingers down his soft belly.

"Stop it!" he squealed. "I'm ticklish there!"

"That's the point!" Jun laughed. "It's to make sure you're filled with energy for today. We're making omelet rice for breakfast!"

"Does it taste good?"

"It sure does!" Jun gathered Quetzie into her arms and spun him around and around. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Quetzie hugged Jun back and said, "I love you Jun nee-chan!"

Jun stopped twirling around and hugged the young serpent back. "I love you too," she whispered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Jun's mother and older brother had work and college classes to go to, thus giving her free use of the kitchen until they came home. Already tying an apron over her pajamas, she stared at the ingredients in front of her and smiled. Quetzie found himself standing on a stool, curious as to what was going to happen.

"Oh!" said Jun, noticing the bottle of milk. She handed it to Quetzie and asked, "Quetzie, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?" asked the young serpent.

"Can you give some of the milk to Rosary and Goldstar in the backyard? I'll start prepping everything while you say good morning to them. I'm sure they'd want to say hello to their new friend, right?"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise as he rushed toward the backyard. He opened the door and found himself greeted by two small kittens. One had a collar with a red and silver rose tag, the other had a brilliant gold star in the middle. They mewed in excitement as fresh milk poured into their bowl. They sauntered toward the cream and began to drink it in deilght. Quetzie smiled and ran his hand through the kittens' fur, hearing them purr in delight...

Until he heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. He heard Jun exclaim what was going on and quickly followed her upstairs. From the sounds of it, it was coming from Jun's bedroom.

"I hope it wasn't something important," Jun muttered, slowly opening the door. She poked her head inside and saw a young boy on her newly made bed. He had brown hair and was dressed in red and purple pajamas, with blue eyes that seemed confused as to where he was. He looked around, frantically searching for something important to him.

"Papa!" he cried. "Daddy...where are you?"

"Eh?" asked Jun. But she said it a little too loud, causing the boy to turn to her. He jumped and scrambled out of bed, crawling underneath as if it would protect himself from the strange intruders. Noticing this, Jun went to a shelf and picked up a lollipop reseting in a jar. She began to unravel it and slowly approached the boy's side.

"Here," she said, handing the lollipop underneath the bed. "Take it."

The boy looked at the lollipop with hesitation, but he soon took the candy into his hands and then into his mouth. The lollipop had the taste of blue raspberry candy. He then continued to lick it some more as Quetzie crawled into the bed, extending a hand out.

"My name is Quetzie, and I wanna be friends with you!" he said. "What's your name?"

"Um...it's KoAnkh," the boy answered, shrinking away from the strange boy. "Have you see my papa and daddy?"

"I don't think so," said Jun, squatting down. "I bet you're hungry, though. Why don't you come downstairs and we'll cook something together? My name is Jun Shigeno, by the way."

"Really?" said KoAnkh. "What are you making?"

"Omelet rice," Jun replied, pulling KoAnkh from out of the bed. "I bet your papa and daddy would love it when they find out that their son learned how to cook."

"They definitely will! They work at the Cous Coussier after all, and Auntie Chiyoko is a great cook whose helped them be even better cooks!"

"Yeah I'm sure she...wait a minute," It was if lightbulbs were flashing in Jun's head. "You know Chiyoko-san and the Cous Coussier? Tell me...what are the names of your parents?"

"Papa is Ankh and Daddy is Eiji!" KoAnkh answered, standing up. "I'm their son!"

"...EH?!" cried Jun and Quetzie.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"_How is that possible?" _asked Jun, picking up her knife. _"Eiji and Ankh aren't parents...yet. Unless this is their kid from the future. And why did he show up in my house? Why isn't he at the Cous Coussier? And I thought my troubles were already over..."_

"Here," said KoAnkh, picking up an egg and showing it to Quetzie. "You crack it open like this!"

He tapped it against the side of the bowl twice and split the cracked egg shell open with both hands. Dropping into the bowl was a golden egg yolk. Quetzie stared in delight as his new friend did this a few more times, until there were three yolks floating in the bowl.

"You've cooked before?" asked Quetzie.

"Daddy's always helping out at the Cous Coussier," KoAnkh answered. "And I help him out sometimes. I can't wait to help cook for today's theme. It's going to be all about cherry blossoms and Papa and Daddy are going to be dressed in beautiful kimonos!"

"_Cherry blossoms?" _Jun thought, picking up her cellphone. She read the text message on it and narrowed her eyes. _"But today's theme is a tea party."_

KoAnkh began to whisk the eggs while Jun was already dicing the onions. The tears slowly began to form in her eyes as she began to chop them through a blinding speed. It wasn't long before she started to cry.

"Jun nee-chan," said Quetzie, seeing the tears form in her eyes. "Are you all right? Why are you sad?"

"It's the onions," Jun answered, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "Chopping onions always makes one cry...and seeing KoAnkh here reminds me of...him. You know...before that accident..."

"Don't cry, Jun nee-chan!" said Quetzie, going to the cheerleader and wrapping his arms around her legs. "Don't cry! I'm here now...so keep smiling!"

Jun sniffled a bit and squat down, hugging Quetzie back. After a second or two, they released the hug and Jun was quickly mixing ingredients for the rice. Quetzie made his way back to KoAnkh, who finished whipping the eggs for the omelet.

"So, Eiji and Ankh are your parents?" he asked. "How is that possible?"

"They got married at the Cous Coussier in beautiful kimonos and kissed at the stroke of midnight! Isn't it so romantic?"

"Well, the last time I saw them kissed was when I accidentally tripped them over that masquerade..." Quetzie trailed off. He saw the look in KoAnkh's eyes so full of excitement and joy at the talk of his parents. He then added, "And they were very sweet to one another. They said how much they loved one another underneath the moonlight!"

Jun approached the boys' side and picked up the bowl of beaten eggs before going to the counter. With two pans already heating up on the stove, she placed the beaten egg batter in one pan, and the rice and onions in another. In a few seconds, the sound of food frying filled the house. Quetzie and KoAnkh watched her movements as she tossed the egg mixture into the air with a flick of the wrist, creating the omelette that would sandwich the rice in just a few minutes. Jun's right hand was already combining bacon, carrots, soy sauce and a dash of salt and pepper into the rice, combining the ingredients through tossing them into the air until the rice started to darken. Then, she scooped it into the omelet.

"It looks so yummy!" said Quetzie, trying to reach for a bit of the egg. KoAnkh stopped him by snatching his hand. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You'll hurt your hand if you try to touch something hot like that," said KoAnkh. "You have to wait until she's done."

"He's right," said Jun. Seeing Quetzie look like he was about to cry, she added, "But you can help me out with something important. Can you set the table for us? The plates are over here..." she pointed to a cabinet with her left foot. "And the forks and spoons are here." She pulled a drawer, revealing all of the utensils.

"I'll help!" said KoAnkh, gathering three plates. "I help papa and daddy at home all the time. It's so much fun to do chores around the house."

"That's very sweet of you, KoAnkh," said Jun, seeing the two boys setting the table. "Tell me, how old are you?"

"Um, I'm about five years old," KoAnkh answered.

"I'm that age too!" Quetzie exclaimed, grabbing his hands. "What type of food do you like? I love chocolate!"

"I'm more into sugar donuts actually, like the ones Haruto eats."

"Haruto?" said Jun. "As in 'Haruto Souma'?" She remembered how Haruto was wolfing down sugar donuts during the masquerade party after his successful recovery from his doll form. Yayoi was also with him, trying to coerce him into eating the onigiri that she made for the party. "How did you two meet up?"

"It's kind of a long story," KoAnkh admitted, looking away. "Is the omelet rice ready?"

"Yep!" said Jun, using the spatula to fold the omelet in half. She then scooped it onto a plate, turned the stove off, and carried the dish toward the table. KoAnkh and Quetzie looked in awe—it looked delicious, especially when Jun drew a pair feathery wings from a bottle of mayonnaise in hand. "For good luck," she explained.

"Itadakimasu!" said Jun, grabbing a spoon. "Let's eat!"

The three began to scoop out the egg and rice into their mouths and smiled when they swallowed. In no time, they finished the omelet rice without wasting a single grain of rice. With breakfast over, it was now time to talk about what they would do for the rest of the day.

"What should we do after breakfast, Jun nee-chan?" asked Quetzie.

"I wanna see papa and daddy!" KoAnkh announced. "Can you take me to the Cous Coussier so we can see them? I bet they're wondering where I am."

"Um...sure," said Jun, still trying to comprehend how Eiji and Ankh were married. Two nights ago, their first kiss ended with them blushing furiously and neither of them able to speak a full sentence without feeling so embarassed. How was she going to explain to the boy that his parents weren't what they seemed?

"Call that magic snake thing to take us there!" said Quetzie. "It's so much fun!"

"You mean the DenLiner?" asked Jun, pulling out her cellphone. "I guess we can ask Hana to pick us up...as long as she's still not reeling from the the big fight we had."

"Please?" Quetzie went to Jun's side, his innocent eyes now the size of saucers. "Can we, Jun nee-chan?"

"Pretty please?" KoAnkh added, his eyes also wide as he knelt near Quetzie. "With sugar and whipped cream on top?"

Jun swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw those cute eyes staring back at her—her little brother used his trick on her all the time, and she knew that prolonging the answer was going to make her die of sugar poisoning. So she immediately nodded her head.

"Why not?" she said. "I mean, it's going to be pretty boring staying in the house all day, and all of my friends are all going to be resting. Now, why don't you both help put the dishes away while I call the DenLiner to pick us up? Then, we should all get dressed out of our pajamas so we look presentable to everyone else."

The boys cheered in excitement as they carried their plates and utensils into the sink. Jun immediately began to place a phone call, hoping to figure out what exactly was going on.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Curiouser and curiouser, nya!" said Yumeria, placing some rose bushes into the Cous Coussier. "Yesterday was so exciting! Is it always like this here?"

"It depends on the occasion," Chiyoko giggled, placing a few tea bags into an assortment of brightly colored teapots. "I was glad that I took those capoeria lessons in Brazil when I had the chance. You did well out there with those strange ninjas also."

"I had to, nya!" Yumeria replied, slipping a pair of oven mitts (designed like cat paws) into her hands. She opened the oven and inhaled the scent of cherry tarts floating across the kitchen. "I wouldn't want to let this beautiful restaurant be taken away by evil. Plus, those cute boys work here—I just had to work here with them!"

"Speaking of which," said Chiyoko, looking at the stairs leading up to the attic. "I wonder if those two will ever confess their feelings for one another."

"They have to, Chiyoko-san!" said Yumeria, pulling the tray of cherry tarts out of the oven and placing it on the counter. "After all, they _did_ kiss!"

"But it was an accident," Chiyoko noted.

"Still, it's a step to the first signs of true love!" Yumeria sighed, staring at the heart-shaped pastries in front of her. "And that is what shall make this all the worthwhile."

Chiyoko could only nod her head as she began to prepare the next set of pastries to bake. Right now, there were no monsters or threats of world domination. It was just her in her restaurant, preparing for today's theme. Nothing else mattered.


	2. Trains and Trauma

**A Blue-Eyed Boy**

**Chapter 2: Trains and Trauma**

"_No experience is a cause of success or failure. We do not suffer from shock of our experiences, so-called trauma – but we make out of them just what suits our purposes._

_-Alfred Adler_

After washing the dishes, Jun dressed Quetzie and KoAnkh with some old clothes that her older brother kept inside a closet. While she was dressed in a simple pink buttoned blouse, knee-length blue pleated skirt and boots, both Quetzie and KoAnkh wore simple shirts (one blue, the other black) and some jeans, whose legs were rolled up to accommodate the smaller bodies, and some sandals. Then, the three waited outside the Shigeno residence for the DenLiner to appear.

"I can't wait to see papa and daddy again!" KoAnkh chirped. "They'll look so pretty in their kimonos!"

"Really now?" Jun bit her lip as she looked back at her cellphone. Today's theme was _Alice in Wonderland_, and Ankh and Eiji were going to dress up as the Hatter and March Hare...or at least, that's what Yumeria said. Ever since that kiss incident, it seemed like it was one of the only few things on the cosplayer's mind. Jun envied her friend a bit—at least Yumeria wasn't worrying over the consequences of how one boy's death could cause so much harm to everyone around him.

The sound of a train whistle caught her attention. She looked up to see a large rainbow portal appear in the sky. She stepped back as the DenLiner emerged over a set of train tracks, traveling through a spiral until it landed in front of her house. Quetzie looked in excitement, but KoAnkh looked a bit nervous.

"What...is that?" he asked.

"The DenLiner!" Quetzie answered, jumping up and down. "It's a magical train that took all of us home last night and there's this nice woman who made me a chocolate pudding with something called whipped cream!" he licked his lips. "It was so tasty!"

"Did you know that there's even chocolate whipped cream?" Jun giggled. "It's even tastier than regular whipped cream?"

"Really?" Quetzie's eyes widened. "I wanna try it sometime!"

The door to the DenLiner open, and Naomi walked out. When the barista saw Jun and Quetzie, she rushed toward them and hugged them.

"Good morning," she exclaimed. "What's the big rush today?"

"We're heading off to the Cous Coussier," Jun answered, turning to KoAnkh. KoAnkh looked in confusion at this new person, especially with all the watches on her wrist. "And we were hoping we could catch a ride on the DenLiner to get there."

"No problem!" Naomi giggled. "Everyone else is sleeping right now, but the DenLiner is always there to send people to and fro whenever they please. Come in, then! We must get going."

Jun nodded her head as she laced both of her hands into the boys' own. A small twinge of sadness hit her heart—this reminded her so much of her little brother and how she would always hold his hand every time they walked across the street. She brushed the memory aside as the three followed Naomi inside, the door closing behind them. With a hiss, the DenLiner began to fly into the sky once more.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Look at how high up we are!" said Quetzie, dragging KoAnkh to one of the round windows. In the dining cart, Jun sat near Owner, sharing a cup of green tea with the older man. She quickly gave him an explanation as to what happened at her house earlier this morning with Owner nodding his head every now and then.

"And I don't know whether or not he's telling the truth," Jun finished. "Is he really Ankh and Eiji's son?"

"If he says he is, then he is," Owner answered. "But if he's the son of _this_ world's Ankh and Eiji..."

"Wait, you said 'this world'...Does this mean...?" Jun looked back at how Naomi served Quetzie and KoAnkh cups of hot chocolate. "There are other worlds?"

"Maybe, maybe not. There once was a man who came on this very train—he said he was 'just passing through'. For a time, the DenLiner even had a photography studio." Owner chuckled at the memory. "He came from another realm unlike our own, so there is some proof to your theory."

"But, if KoAnkh is from another world, how do we tell him that our Ankh and Eiji aren't his parents?" Jun bit her lip. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was trying to tell people horrible truths. Just the night before, it hurt to have to tell her mother and older brother about Quetzie's origins. It was nothing short of a miracle that they let Quetzie stay at their house!

"He will learn on his own time. Just console him and comfort him until he's ready. Now, finish your tea. We're almost at the Cous Coussier."

Jun looked at her cup of tea and drank the contents down, all while praying that things didn't take a turn for the worst.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Finally, the three had arrived at the Cous Coussier where KoAnkh said his fathers were... which made no real sense. Either way, they decided to check it out. If nothing else, it made KoAnkh a lot happier. KoAnkh ran past the group, throwing open the doors.

"DADDY! PAPA!" The boy shouted, grinning from ear to ear. Jun and Quetzie exchanged glances, but otherwise followed the energetic boy. Chiyoko, dressed up as a butterfly with a smoking pipe in hand, approached them.

"Welcome to the Cous Coussier," she said, smiling to the little boy in front of her. "And who do we have here? Are you looking for someone?" KoAnkh laughed as he saw the familiar face of the restaurant Owner. He laughed at her silly costume for the day's theme.

"Chiyoko it's me, KoAnkh!" He laughed, hugging the woman. Surprised, Chiyoko smiled and played along.

"Of course, it's KoAnkh! It's so good to see you! Would you like to try one of our sweets today?" She said, grabbing a tray of sweets from the bar and offering him a piece of a chocolate croissant. He picked it up and ate it, giggling at the taste.

"Oh wow, these are really, REALLY good! Dad must not have made them; did Date-san make them?" Jun and Quetzie entered the building, watching KoAnkh talk with Chiyoko.

"No, Date-san is still Belgium, these are from the Windy Hill bakery! They are delicious, don't you think?" Chiyoko spotted Jun and Quetzie, waving to them. "Hello you two, is this your new friend?" KoAnkh looked up at Jun and Quetzie, smiling from ear to ear.

"See, I told you my Daddy and Papa worked here, Chiyoko knows me too!" KoAnkh looked around Chiyoko, searching the restaurant for his father. "Hey…where is Daddy? He's usually helping you right about now? Chiyoko smiled nervously as she patted the boy on the head.

"Who is your father? I'm afraid my memory is a bit silly today," Chiyoko laughed nervously, looking from KoAnkh to Jun, in confusion.

"You know them Chiyoko; you used to tease them that it was about time they admitted their love to each other. You used to tell me stories about how they loved each other but denied it, even though everyone else could see it!" KoAnkh giggled, remembering the tales of his Papa's stubbornness, which everyone said KoAnkh had inherited.

"Really?" asked Yumeria, rushing out of the kitchen. Her eyes were wide as she said, "Ankh and Eiji were in love with one another and were in denial! That's so adorable!"

"Eh? Who are you?" KoAnkh tilted his head in confusion. He had never seen this person before.

"My name is Yumeria Moegi, and I was recently hired as a waitress/costume planner for the Cous Coussier!" Yumeria giggled. "And Chiyoko-san, is it true? Were there really all those tales of Eiji and Ankh slowly falling in love with one another?"

"O-Oh! Eiji and Ankh…Well I think they are upstairs, let me get them for you," Chiyoko said nervously, almost dropping the tray she was holding. She had to quickly look away as her cheeks were turning bright red as she ran upstairs to the attic above. Even Jun was blushing as she looked away, Quetzie simply giggled at the thought of Eiji and Ankh getting married, it sounded so silly!

KoAnkh tilted his head in confusion. "Something seems weird today…" he said taking a look around the restaurant. The restaurant had streamers of the four card suits, rose bushes, and there were teapots and teacups everywhere. "This also wasn't supposed to be today's theme: I thought we were doing Cherry blossoms, not a fancy tea party." He shrugged it off as he went over to the bar, peeking into the kitchen behind, tilting his head in confusion again.

"Oh!" said Yumeria, standing up. "I have to make sure those new strawberry and black pepper tarts aren't burning! Be right back, nya!"

As Yumeria rushed off to her pastries, Jun looked back at KoAnkh waiting for something. How could she tell him the truth? Eiji and Ankh weren't a couple, let alone married. Still, she had to make sure.

"KoAnkh, are you sure that your parents are Ankh and Eiji? I mean, doesn't that sound a bit…odd?" she said nervously, not wanting to make fun of the boy or anything. KoAnkh pouted as he looked up at Jun, stomping his foot in anger.

"Ankh and Eiji are my Papa and Daddy! They both saved me when I was lost in those bad dream and then took me in as their son. I don't care what anyone says, THEY ARE MY DADDIES!" KoAnkh shouted, his tiny fists shaking in anger as tears started to fill his eyes. Yumeria turned once to look at the little boy before going back to watch her tarts.

"No, we weren't saying that, it's just…well, I don't remember Eiji and Ankh ever being anywhere _that_ friendly, do you Quetzie?" Jun asked, looking down at the young boy with her.

"There was that one time when I tripped…" Quetzie said, thinking about his time as King for a Day. "But that happened two days ago..."

"PAPA, DADDY!" KoAnkh shouted as Ankh and Eiji walked down the stairs with Chiyoko following them, pointing towards Jun's little group. The little boy dashed towards the two men, laughing joyfully as he all but tackled Eiji. "Oh Daddy, I've missed you so much!" He hugged the older man tight, sniffling softly.

"Daddy? I'm not a father…" Eiji said, laughing nervously as the patrons of the restaurant began to look at them funny. Squatting down Eiji put his hands on KoAnkh's shoulders, looking the little boy in the eyes. "Are you okay? Where are your parents?" KoAnkh forced a nervous laugh.

"You and Aunt Chiyoko are being very silly today, you know I'm your son Daddy, you came and saved me from that awful nightmare…remember?" KoAnkh said, his smile faltering as he looked up at Ankh, taking the Greeed's hand. "And you Papa, I took care of you while you were hurt and that monster tried to eat you! But I was brave, and we were saved." Ankh looked down at the boy like he was crazy.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ankh asked, studying the boy a bit more carefully. "You look familiar though…where have I met you?" Hope blossomed in KoAnkh's chest as the 'joke' seemed to be wearing out its welcome. Soon they would laugh and tell KoAnkh that it was all a big joke for laughs…even if it wasn't that funny to KoAnkh.

"Nya, is it true?" asked Yumeria, poking Ankh. "Come on, tell us! I'd love to know!" Her grin grew wide, just like a cat. "Please?"

Ankh ignored the cosplaying girl as he looked closer at KoAnkh. He just _knew_ that the boy was familiar...but why?

"Papa! You are always so serious, how did Chiyoko and Eiji talk you into playing along?" KoAnkh giggled, holding the Greeed's hand tightly. Ankh looked down at the hand as Eiji slowly stood up. KoAnkh grabbed Eiji's hand holding both of them in his hand. At long last, fathers and son were united...sort of.

"Why are you calling me 'Papa'? I don't even know what that is," Ankh said, trying to tug his hand away from KoAnkh's. The younger Greeed would not let go though, his heart pounding in his chest. Jun walked over to the group, putting her hand on KoAnkh's tiny shoulder.

"KoAnkh, I don't think these are your parents…" Jun said, but was cut off by another furious rage of KoAnkh's.

"NO, they ARE my Daddy and Papa! I was there when they got married to each other. It was a sweet ceremony and we held it right here at the restaurant!" KoAnkh shouted, holding Ankh and Eiji's hands with a death grip. Everyone was silent; no one said a word as all eyes were on this little boy. "This joke isn't funny anymore you guys…" he said a bit quieter, tears swelling in his eyes. He wanted to rub them away but that would mean letting go of Eiji or Ankh's hands. No, he couldn't do that. Let the tears fall for all he cared.

"KoAnkh, I don't think they _are_ playing a joke," Jun whispered as she squatted next to the boy, wiping away his tears with her thumb. He sniffled again, new tears replacing the older ones. "I think they're being honest about all of this."

"Maybe this is a mistake. We could always ask my Grandpa about what is going on..." Quetzie offered, standing next to his new friend and trying to offer him a reassuring smile. KoAnkh shook his head, squeezing Ankh and Eiji's hands.

"No…it has to be a joke…they…they couldn't have forgotten me…" KoAnkh whispered, staring up at Ankh in anger. "You would never forget me! I am a part of you…remember?" He let go of Ankh's hand and concentrated on his left arm. Slowly, the arm began to fade to a red and green color before finally changing to its Greeed form. Ankh and Eiji took a step back, Ankh looking a bit panicked as he felt for the Helios Driver.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You should not be here!" Ankh shouted at KoAnkh, causing the boy to shrink back into Jun's protective arms. "You…I devoured you a long time ago, why are you alive?!" Tears streamed down the little Greeed's cheeks as he shook his head slowly. Eiji stepped forward, putting his hands on Ankh's shoulders to stop him.

"Calm down Ankh, he is just a little boy," Eiji said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Just 'a little boy'...are you mad? Don't you know who that is?" Ankh shouted, gesturing towards KoAnkh with his right hand, now in its Greeed state. "He's my Lost Half that tried to kill me!" KoAnkh shook his head stomping his foot on the ground.

"T...that was a different time, Papa. I didn't know what was going on and that evil doctor said it was what I had to do! You forgave me for that though…" KoAnkh hiccupped as he cried. "You said it was in the past, that this was a new life we were given!" his voice cracked, causing Jun to hold him a bit tighter. "Papa…PAPA!" the boy screamed once more.

"Get out of this place! I don't know how you are alive, but you need to leave right now." Ankh turned his back to the boy, heading into the kitchen to grab an ice candy and slamming the door on the freezer before heading back up stairs. "If you need me Quetzie, let me know."

KoAnkh's knees gave out as he hit the floor with a thud. His heart was shattered into a million pieces as he stared at the hallway that would lead to his room, second door on the left. His toys would be in there…he was sure of it…at least he was sure. Had they really forgotten all about him? Quetzie tugged on the Greeed's sleeve to get his attention.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's go ask Grandpa, he can fix things." Quetzie said, smiling to his friend and giving him a big hug. KoAnkh didn't say anything, just nodded his head as Jun lead the boys out of the place KoAnkh had once called home.


	3. Dilemmas and Dolls

**A Blue-Eyed Boy**

**Chapter 3: Dilemmas and Dolls**

"_There's no one else that can double me—except for a doll."_

_-Verne Troyer_

KoAnkh continued to sob as Jun closed the door to the Cous Coussier. She knew deep down that the Ankh and Eiji in this world weren't going to be his parents, and that also included Ankh's fury over what was presumably his 'Lost Half' coming back to haunt him. The only thing to do was to cheer the boy up and somehow get him back to his _real_ parents before any more trouble came.

"Don't cry," said Quetzie, hugging KoAnkh. "We'll get my grandpa! He knows a lot of stuff and he'll know how to get you back to your parents."

"R...really?" KoAnkh sniffled. "Can he do that?"

"Yeah! I'll take you there!"

"But how?"

"Like so!" Quetzie concentrated hard as a pair of red and green feathery wings grew from his back. KoAnkh looked in awe as they grew large enough to envelop the three of them. Jun held onto his hand as the wings swallowed them up.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Yumeria watched all of this through the window with a bit of sadness. As this was going on, Eiji tried to get Ankh to reconsider his harsh words to KoAnkh.

"Are you telling me that I have to be _nice_ to the same side of me that nearly killed me?!" Ankh screamed, slamming his hand on the table. "That's. Not. Possible."

"You were inches from becoming Kamen Rider Helios in front of his eyes," Eiji warned, almost growling. "Do you know how dangerous you would've become if you transformed?"

"Tch," Ankh just bit into his ice candy. "Of course I know. Who do you think helped destroy that stupid Hydra last night?"

"We should at least try to cheer him up," said Chiyoko, placing dollops of whipped cream onto the freshly baked strawberry and pepper tarts. "Come, let's give him a tea party!"

"A tea party!" said Yumeria, rushing toward Chiyoko. "Nya, I have all the costumes for our _Alice in Wonderland_ theme, but we need more people to fill in the other plots. We need Tweedledee and dum, the King, Queen and Knave of Hearts, the Duchess..."

"Don't worry," Chiyoko smiled. "I already figured out who those will be. But for now, we should get everything set up for our little guest. That _includes you,_ Ankh."

Ankh slightly backed away from Chiyoko's frightening glare. He remembered that night of the masquerade, where the first thing she did was grab a butcher knife to split a Masquerade Dopants' head wide open the minute it pulled out a dagger to slice her neck. He'd rather avoid going through such an ordeal.

"Fine," he grumbled. "What do we I have to do?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

In the city of Futo, all was still. It was if there were no troubles at all.

Of course, that would be downright lying. Futo had troubles of its own, and they all lied within the Narumi Detective Agency. Inside, Shotaro Hidari slept at his desk, his black fedora covering his eyes. Suddenly, a large gust of wind made him alert as he saw three figures standing in front of him. He smiled at the strange visitors.

"Hello there," he chuckled. "What brings you here on this fine May Day?"

"Shotaro," said Jun. "We need to speak to Damballa for a moment. Do you know where he is?"

"MAYBE, maybe NOT," Shotaro stood up, his mouth wide to reveal a nail-filled grin. KoAnkh stepped back and hid behind Jun, seeing a strange mannequin dressed in a purple shirt, black vest and pants, with purple glass eyes and nails for teeth tilt his head. "I've been so TIRED after exerting so much ENERGY from the battle. How dare you intrude on my nap."

"We're sorry, but this is kind of important," Jun replied. "You see, this boy over here..."

"Oh, let me look at him!" Shotaro pushed Jun out of the way and knelt so he was eye to eye with the boy. "He is so cute, I could pinch his wittle cheeks!"

KoAnkh sniffled, memories of his former self turning people into dolls for his amusement. The tears filled his eyes once more.

"You're a MONSTER!" he screamed. "Get away from me!"

"No, he's friendly!" said Quetzie, placing a hand over KoAnkh's own. "He's really nice."

"I'm happy yet sad at the same time, hahaha..." Shotaro noted, turning to Jun when he said that. "Did you know...I was once a human, child? Then, fate decided to play a wild card in my fate and now I am this. Isn't it so funny when you get a major screwball in your plans?!"

"How are Akiko and Ryu taking this?" said Jun, placing a hand on Shotaro's shoulder.

"They said their hellos and goodbyes before heading off to the police department. They're filing reports in regards to the destruction of Foundation X. Nice job you did knocking twenty down in a fit of rage."

"It's not something I should be proud of..."

"Where's grandpa, Shotaro?" asked Quetzie, looking around. The Detective Agency was empty, minus the papers scattered everywhere, and the coffee maker brewing a cup of hot coffee. "We need to see him."

"Peek-a-boo..."

Quetzie turned around, only to squeal when a pair of warm arms picked him up. He laughed as he hugged a strange man dressed in white. If one could guess, the man was a mirror image of Shotaro.

"Hello, Damballa..." Jun stated nervously, trying hard not to shiver at the glance of his gold eyes. "We need your help for something."

"That's the first thing you ask me for?" Damballa chuckled. "No, 'Hello, nice to meet you?' No, 'How are you doing this fine morning?' You're just demanding me for my help...it's not cheap, you know."

"Well, it's not really for me...it's for him," Jun gently pushed KoAnkh toward the Serpent. "You see, he's not from this world and he needs to go back to his parents. Do you think you can bring him there?"

"It rather depends on the circumstances. Tell me, how did he come to our world in the first place?"

"I was traveling through the Nightmare Realm and found this strange pool of water," KoAnkh sniffled, recollecting what happened the night before. "Then, I found myself in someone else's bedroom. Then I went to see Papa and Daddy and they didn't recognize me. Papa was screaming stuff at me and...and..." KoAnkh began to cry again as he wrapped his tiny arms around Damballa. Damballa sighed and patted the boy's head.

"I know what it's like to be away from your family for so long. Now, let's all go downstairs and see if we can at least locate your parents and tell them that you are safe and sound. I believe that they must be very worried for your safety, little one."

KoAnkh wiped away the tears on his sleeve and nodded his head. Shotaro just laughed.

"Oh this will be funny to see what type of things can be found on the other side," he said. "What types of horrors and spooks await us? AHAHAHAHA!"

He continued his laughter as the five climbed downstairs to the basement. Jun grimaced, seeing specks of dried blood from two days before and the remains of a destroyed white-board in the corner. Now that there wasn't any worry of Dopants and Zodiarts trying to kill them, it made her able to focus on the little details.

"All right," said Damballa. "What was your name, little boy?"

"KoAnkh," KoAnkh answered.

"Yes, KoAnkh. I need you to picture in your mind what your parents look like. Then, go deeper. Remember your world from your memories. I will use it to see if I can make a connection to the other world and contact your parents. Now, close your eyes."

KoAnkh nodded his head and followed Damballa's advice. Damballa placed a hand over KoAnkh's forehead and heart, hissing some sort of spell. Jun watched in awe as a cloud of smoke materialized from KoAnkh's open mouth and eventually spreading throughout the basement. Shotaro poked it in curiosity, while Quetzie flapped it away with his wings.

"_By my power as the Voodoo King," _Damballa chanted. _"I, who carry the ancestors of Voudou tradition in my heart, and the memories of my fallen brethren in my mind...come forth and let me see who is so close to this young one's heart..."_

The smoke gathered above his head, condensed into a beautiful white mirror made out of ivory. Decorating the sides of the mirror were a multitude of snakes. The mirror looked like was reflecting something on its surface, flickering between something and nothing.

Then, after a minute or two, there was finally an image. KoAnkh gasped and opened his eyes when he felt some sort of pulse of energy constrict his breathing. He looked up, and saw his parents in the large mirror floating above his head.

"PAPA! DADDY!" KoAnkh cried, jumping up and down so he could get to the mirror. It was too high, and he was not tall enough to even grab the bottom edge.

Jun looked in shock—KoAnkh was right all along. She was looking into the eyes of another Ankh and Eiji, the two looking in concern, relief and a bit of fear over their missing son. The Ankh there was furious.

"What the hell is this?" he screamed, pounding on the mirror. "Where is my son? Have you put him up for ransom?"

"We haven't done anything wrong, nosiree," Shotaro laughed, wrapping his arms around KoAnkh's neck. This aggravated the other Ankh.

"Get your hands off of him!" Ankh screamed, loud enough to shatter the mirror. He looked into his son's eyes and his voice lowered. "Hang on...I'll save you!"

"Papa..." KoAnkh hiccuped. "I met another you who yelled at me and didn't know who I was. He didn't want to see me even though everything's cleared away and..."

"What he means to say," said Jun, stepping in. "Um, Other Ankh and Other Eiji...your son somehow came to our world—a world where Ankh and Eiji aren't married or in love yet. He had a bad encounter with his 'papa' at our Cous Coussier who mentioned something about how his 'Lost Half' ate him..."

The other Ankh was close to charging at the mirror in an attempt to go to the other world and wrap his son in a tight hug. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Ankh," said the other Eiji. "Cooler heads prevail in situations like this." He turned to Jun. "What else happened?"

"Not much," Jun replied, rubbing the back of her leg with a foot. "We came here to see if we can create some sort of portal, or at the most a communication device, to help KoAnkh find his home. Now we need to know what to do."

"I'm...not able to hold this portal for much longer," Damballa strained, hand over his heart. "This is magic that I am not used to..." He looked up as the mirror began to fade. "Don't worry about your son; I'll find someone who can create a stable portal to your world and I'll let my grandson entertain him for the day. Think of this as a giant playdate."

"You better make sure my son is safe or I'll claw your eyes out!" Other Ankh snarled. When he set his gaze on his son, his expression softened. "Don't worry, you'll see us soon."

KoAnkh nodded his head as Shotaro lifted him into the air so he could reach the mirror. The young boy tenderly placed a hand on the mirror right where the Other Ankh's hand was, as if they were touching. The moment was too brief when Damballa dropped to his knees and the mirror faded away along with the smoke. Quetzie rushed to his grandfather's aid, wiping off the sweat with his shirt.

"I'll be fine, my boy," Damballa smiled weakly. "I'm still a bit exhausted from last night. Oh, you forgot something."

"What did I forget?" Quetzie tilted his head. It wasn't like he forgot his time in outer space, his families, or at the most the events that happened the last couple of nights.

"These." Damballa removed his hat and pulled out three items from inside, like a magician pulling a rabbit out of his own hat. "They thought you forgot about them."

The three items were small dolls made out of white cloth and buttons for eyes. One had short brown hair and a multi-colored poncho along with wolf ears and tail, rubbing the sleep out of his green button eyes. Another had auburn hair with gold button eyes, a black long coat with a red shirt and matching pants. The most unusual thing about it was that it had a pair of long spiraling horns, dark red and gold wings, and a serpent-like tail near its legs. The last one looked just like Shotaro with a pair of purple button eyes and a symbol of two flags crossed over one another and wrapped with snakes. The three dolls yawned and stretched around like cats.

"Eh!" said Jun, squatting down to get a better look at the dolls. "Good morning, Cloth Shotaro, Cloth Haruto, and Cloth Eiji! We're sorry we didn't bring you home with us."

"That was very mean of you to do..." Cloth Haruto sniffled, flapping his wings. KoAnkh gasped when he saw the doll not only _talk_, but also fly in the air. The doll noticed KoAnkh's stares and tilted his head. "Who's he? He's pretty new."

"Is he a new friend?" Cloth Shotaro questioned. "Is he?"

"Yes, he is," The real Shotaro chuckled, gently setting the boy onto the ground. "His name is KoAnkh, say hello!"

"Hello!" The dolls chimed, waving at the boy. KoAnkh waved back, still unsure as to what was going on.

"How are you talking?" he asked, looking at the dolls. "Dolls don't talk."

"We're special!" Cloth Haruto giggled. "We are magic, like so!"

The doll blew a small stream of fire as he said this, causing KoAnkh to look in awe. Jun just looked at Damballa, still curious as to what made him make the little dolls in the first place.

"Are we going to that fancy food place again?" asked Cloth Eiji, sitting as if he was a real dog. He scratched an ear with one of his hands and barked. "I hope there will be yummy cakes and chocolate!"

"We might not be going..." Quetzie noted sadly, looking back at KoAnkh. "Ankh isn't feeling well."

"That means we should really go! You know, to cheer him up!" Cloth Eiji giggled. "You know, I think I know what should make him smile again."

"Really? What would that be?"

"A doll of him!" Cloth Eiji replied. "There's one of Big Eiji, so there should one of Big Ankh too! Isn't that a grand idea?"

"I don't know if he's going to appreciate the thing with dolls, especially after what happened..." Jun had her arms folded across her chest as she said that. It was a miracle that she didn't get any nightmares involving decapitation, porcelain, the sounds of firing guns and such. Still, it was a kind gesture for little beings that weren't even 72 hours old to think of.

"That's a very interesting idea," Damballa smirked, pulling out an item from his pocket. It looked like a small fragment of a red jewel. "I've been saving this for a while, and I think it's time to add another member to the circle."

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Jun. "I mean, you just exhausted yourself with Cosmic Energy in creating the mirror..."

"Creating a portal to another world and making a little playmate are two very different things, Shigeno-chan," Damballa snickered, causing Jun to pout. "Now watch carefully."

The shard in his hand began to float as wisps of Cosmic Energy wrapped around it. Then, Damballa began to hiss a chant in French and English, captivating his audience.

"_Ade Due Damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endelieu pour du boisette Damballa..."_

The shard bounced out of his hand and began to descend onto the ground as two large wings grew from within the Cosmic Energy orb. The Cosmic Energy faded away, revealing a doll that looked similar to Ankh. It was dressed in a black leather jacket with a red right sleeve, and dark red trousters. Its hair was feathery on one side and braided at the other, and its eyes were a pair of red buttons. The doll looked around in curiosity before stretching his arms to reveal a pair of red and green feathery wings on his back.

"Eh!" said Jun, seeing the little doll rub his button eyes. "He's so cute!"

"Hello..." said the new doll. "My name is Cloth Ankh. It's nice to meet you all."

"Hahaha..." Shotaro chuckled. "This little one's much nicer than our cold, aloof Ankh. He's so cute, it's making my teeth rot." He spat out a nail to the side. "Isn't that so funny?"

Quetzie giggled and knelt down as he saw Cloth Ankh hover around his head and flapping his wings before returning to the ground. Meanwhile, KoAnkh just looked in sorrow as the other dolls began to introduce themselves to the newest member of their little family.

"Papa..." he whispered, watching as the little doll received a small kiss from Cloth Eiji just made him miss his parents even more. He hoped that he could return back to the world that he knew, back into the arms of his papa and daddy. Until then, all he could was wait.

"Cheer up," said Jun, patting KoAnkh's head. "Your parents know that you're in good hands, and our Ankh will warm up to you in know time. He's just...going through some hard times."

"Hard times? Like being eaten by a giant bird and nearly fading away?" said KoAnkh, recalling the tragedies his own father endured.

"Well, not necessarily a giant bird..." Jun shot a quick glance at Quetzie as she said that. "But the past few days have been a bit rough. Give him some space and he'll open up to you soon, and so will Eiji. Until then, why don't you play with the dolls? I'm sure they'd like you to be their friend."

With that, Jun lightly pushed KoAnkh forward and watched how he took his first step into making some new friends.


	4. Games and Garments

**A Blue-Eyed Boy**

**Chapter 4: Games and Garments**

"_Throw off your worries when you throw off your clothes at night."_

_-Napoleon Bonaparte_

Quetzie watched in delight as he saw Cloth Haruto teach Cloth Ankh how to fly. The doll with the feathery wings tilted his head in curiosity as he jumped into the air, concentrating as his wings flapped and helped him hover a few inches. Cloth Eiji barked in delight.

"That's it!" he said. "Fly higher and higher!"

Cloth Ankh swooped into the air, practicing how to swerve to the left and right just with a simple turn of his body. He did a loop-de-loop in the air, his hands stretched out in front of him to help give him better control. Cloth Eiji and Cloth Shotaro applauded in delight as KoAnkh looked on, a bit shy.

"Um...hello," he said, crouching down so he could stare at the dolls. "I'd like to play with you."

"What type of game would you like to play?" asked Cloth Eiji with a loud bark. "Oh, I know! Let's play that game we played at that party!"

"Oh, that game!" said Cloth Shotaro. "And that party! They were fun!"

"What party?" KoAnkh asked in confusion. Jun smiled.

"My friends and I, along with other people, had a huge party at the Cous Coussier two nights ago," she answered. "We all dressed up in fancy outfits with masks, had delicious food, cake, played games and at the stroke of midnight...well..."

"There was a big fight!" said Quetzie, jumping up and down. "And Jun nee-chan brought out a giant metal stick and beat up the bad guys! Like this!" He brought his hands out and began to swing around, imitating the sounds of the fight that he witnessed just barely 48 hours ago. Jun looked in a bit of embarrassment, recalling how disheveled she looked in her dress and an aluminum baseball bat in hand while beating up twenty Masquerade Dopants.

"It's not something I'm proud of, Quetzie," Jun stated. "I don't like using violence, and I don't want you to see your big sister like that."

"But you were so cool, Jun nee-chan!" Quetzie replied, eyes wide. "You were like one of those warriors in battle!"

"Well, I don't really see myself in that way..." Jun sighed. "Come on, let's go play that game from the party. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Quetzie picked up his dolls. "Come on, let's play!"

Jun smiled as she lead her little brother upstairs, leaving KoAnkh alone with Cloth Ankh. The two stared at each other for a bit, not helped by Shotaro snickering in the corner.

"How were you formed?" KoAnkh asked, cupping the doll in his hands.

"I don't really know myself," Cloth Ankh answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I just know that I came from another me, my 'big form' if you will. You are the same too, am I right?"

"S...sort of," KoAnkh mumbled.

"Then, I guess that makes us brothers, does it not?"

"I never had a brother before," KoAnkh said, recalling the times he was raised by the other Greeed and Dr. Maki. "I mean...I sort of had older brothers, but I don't really think they liked me. They're all dead now." He wiped away a tear that threatened to fall down his face.

"I'll be your brother then." Cloth Ankh flew into the air and placed his tiny hand on KoAnkh's forehead. "Now, come on. Let's go play with the others. I wanna know what they did in that party."

KoAnkh smiled and nodded his head, slowly making his way up the stairs and out of the basement. As he climbed, the young boy stole a quick glance at Damballa, almost afraid of the strange serpent. Did he make all the dolls just like he made Cloth Ankh? What had happened to the original people? When KoAnkh had made the other Greeed into dolls...

He brushed the thought aside as he opened the door.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"There, nya!" said Yumeria, adjusting a green top hat with a large peacock feather on top of Ankh's head. "You look magnificent!"

"Tch," Ankh scoffed, grumbling as Yumeria scribbled a "10/6" on a large note card and tucked it onto the yellow ribbon of the hat. For the last ten minutes, Yumeria debated on which color coat (coffee brown or olive green) to complete his ensemble as this "Mad Hatter" character while Chiyoko adjusted the pair of brown rabbit ears on Eiji's head. Eji was dressed in a red coat and white collar, but declined on the suggest of using rabbit teeth. He sat at the end of a long table filled with treats and colorful teapots and teacups.

"This is a delicious brew," said Eiji, sipping his tea. "And these pastries..." he nibbled on a strawberry tart. "These aren't half bad."

"Jun emailed me lots of recipes last night," Chiyoko smiled, blowing on a bubble pipe. "And with the whole masquerade and everything, I thought it would be fun for us to have such a light-heated affair after the big brawl."

"Chiyoko, we should get your outfit ready!" Yumeria exclaimed, pulling out a pair of pretty butterfly wings from a box. "Come on, let's get going!"

As the two women head off to get dressed, Ankh removed the hat and slammed his hand on the table, his mind recalling KoAnkh calling him 'Papa'. How could someone like KoAnkh, who at least a few years ago ate him, be so...so...like that? It just didn't make sense.

"Ankh," Eiji whispered, seeing the anger in Ankh's serpent-like eyes. "I know that you're still upset over Lost Ankh, but that little boy isn't him. Let your anger go."

"Eiji, you don't understand," Ankh looked at the Helios Driver wrapped around his waist. "How I was so weak against that other me. You can't even understand what I had to go through when Quetzie bonded with me." He grimaced as he recalled being bound by those serpents and then having his eyes pierced out by Shotaro. "And just when I think things can get back to 'normal'," he placed that in air quotes. "I get to see the face of someone I never wanted to see again..." Ankh tossed the Mad Hatter Hat onto the ground, threatening to stomp it into a pathetic pile of fabric scraps. Instead he just placed his head in his hands. "You don't understand."

"I do." Eiji replied. "And you need to understand that there are people willing to help you. Please Ankh," He leaned close and placed a kiss on Ankh's cheek. "Please."

He left the table to assist Yumeria and Chiyoko with their costumes, Ankh placing his hand where Eiji kissed him. Eiji never did that before, so why now? Was it...love? Or was Eiji just feeling pity for him?

Feeling frustrated over all of this, Ankh just bit into his ice candy before picking up another one in the nest of ice in front of him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

KoAnkh made it upstairs, seeing Quetzie and the other Cloth Dolls at the door and Jun at the desk, with her back facing them. Just as he was about to ask what was going on, Cloth Eiji looked at them and jumped as high as he could into the air.

"Hey! We have a new friend!" he cried, barking happily. Everyone stopped to look at Cloth Ankh, who suddenly froze in mid air, smiling nervously.

"H-Hello" Cloth Ankh said, waving gently. Slowly he backed up until he bumped into KoAnkh's chest, falling into the young Greeed's hands, who thankfully caught him. Holding onto KoAnkh's thumb for support as he sat in his hands, Cloth Ankh made his introduction. "I'm...Cloth Ankh and this is my Nii-chan, KoAnkh!"

"Oh! I didn't know you had a brother KoAnkh!" Quetzie said happily, rushing up to meet the new doll, who tried to hide in KoAnkh's tiny hands. "Hi! I'm Quetzie, and this is Jun-nee-san, and Cloth Eiji and Cloth Haruto and Cloth-" he was cut off by Jun placing a reassuring hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Easy, give them a little space," Jun smiled as she pulled Quetzie back a step. The other dolls climbed up Quetzie, finding different spots to sit on him so they could see him, Cloth Haruto resting on the boy's head, and Cloth Eiji and Shotaro sitting down on his shoulders.

"Hey, we were playing_ Darumasan ga Koronda_! You should play with us!" Cloth Haruto said smiling as he bounced ontop of Quetzie's head. Cloth Ankh and KoAnkh exchanged glances, confused.

"What's that?" KoAnkh asked as Jun stood by Shotaro's desk, the others by the door.

"You've never played Darumasan ga Koronda?!" Quetzie asked in surprise, the dolls feigning shock. Jun rolled her eyes as she leaned against the desk, KoAnkh and Cloth Ankh blinked in surprise. Quetzie only knew about the game just two days ago, and now he feels like he's such an expert at it. Then again, he was one of the only ones who made it to the end since everyone else kept tripping up the others with cheap tactics.

"It's a fun game. One of us is the Oni," Jun said, raising her hand to show that she was it. "You all start down there by the door and when I turn around, you have to walk towards me." She turned her back to the door, the dolls and Quetzie sneaking towards her. "I'm going to say a poem, Daruma-san ga koron...DA!" she shouted the last part, turning around quickly to face the boys and dolls. Everyone froze, some in mid step, balancing carefully on one foot, others making faces at Jun. "Now you have to stay perfectly still until I turn around or else..." Cloth Eiji, who was standing on one foot, flailed a bit before falling on his bottom.

"Oh no!" Cloth Eiji cried out, laughing as Jun came by and picked him up.

"You're the oni now!" She giggled as the rest of the group relaxed, giggling. She placed little Cloth Eiji on top of the desk. "Join in, it's fun!" Everyone took their place by the door. Cloth Ankh and KoAnkh looked to one another.

"I'll go if you go," KoAnkh said, holding onto the little doll who reminded him of his Papa so much. Cloth Ankh smiled, patting KoAnkh on the hand.

"Then lets not be the Oni!" Cloth Ankh giggled, flying to the ground and joining the others along with KoAnkh. Cloth Eiji turned around and covered his eyes, his ears twitching in delight. Everyone else slowly began to walk toward the desk as he spoke.

"Daruma-san...ga...koronDA!" Cloth Eiji chanted, turning around at the final word.


	5. Rooms and Rumors

**A Blue-Eyed Boy**

**Chapter 5: Rooms and Rumors**

"_Son, brother, father, lover, friend. There is room in the heart for all affections, as there room in heaven for all the stars."_

_-Victor Hugo_

"There we go, nya!" said Yumeria, slipping on a pair of pink and purple striped cat ears over her similar pink and purple striped wig. "I'm all ready!"

"Wonderful!" Chiyoko clapped her hands as she finished zipping up the matching blouse for her friend. "You look great!"

"I feel great too!" Yumeria picked up her phone and squealed. "Oh, Love-chan is giving me an update on those cute _cute_ boys where she lives!"

"Eh..." Chiyoko took a glimpse of the cellphone and scrolled down to find a photo of two boys. "It's...my, well..." /she turned red and handed the phone back to Yumeria. "She's very...straight-forward about her photos..."

"I know, right?" Yumeria giggled. "I promised to get her some cute pictures of Ankh and Eiji for her photo album! I even sent her a picture of the two when they kissed!" She jumped up and down with glee. "Ooh, I better get going on a sketch for my manga! Excuse me!"

Yumeria began to sing a small ditty to herself, peppered with a "nya" every third or fourth word. Chiyoko looked downstairs and saw Eiji and Ankh, wondering whether or not the world KoAnkh lived in had such a happy and loving Eiji and Ankh. As much as she was glad that Ankh was back, he just wasn't himself...or rather, he was so empty. Even with his powers as a Kamen Rider, he just didn't have anything going for him. A part of her wondered if he would ever be 'normal' in his lifetime, or whether or not he would truly be happy with what he had.

For now, Chiyoko focused on preparing for the tea party, praying that today would just be a simply normal day.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Daruma-san ga koronDA!" said Quetzie, turning around. The dolls and KoAnkh stayed still, waiting for Quetzie to turn around. Jun was at the corner, cooking a small meal for Shotaro with whatever she could find in the refrigerator. A simple scrambled egg onigiri would have to suffice.

"Here," she said, handing a riceball to Shotaro. "You need to keep your energy up after what happened yesterday and a big amount of carbs and protein should help you out."

"Why thank you, my dear," Shotaro opened his mouth wide and swallowed the onigiri whole. "Mmm, delicious! And where's the rest of your friends?"

"Resting. It's Golden Week. You also need to rest after what you went through. I know it's going to be hard to adjust to this new form but," Jun smiled and placed her hand over his own. "It'll be all right."

"I guess so. Hey, do you mind if I join in on their fun?" Shotaro pointed to the game of Daruma-san going on,with KoAnkh trying to balance on one foot but failing and landing on his bottom. Quetzie went to help him up and KoAnkh was now seated at the desk. "It'll be fun."

"Well, as long as you play by the rules and not spit nails everywhere..." Jun began, watching Shotaro take his spot by the door. KoAnkh looked a bit nervous at the strange mannequin man, while Quetzie giggled and hugged the wooden Shotaro.

"Come on, let's play!" Shotaro giggled. "Say the words!"

KoAnkh slowly nodded his head as hemade it to the desk. He closed his eyes.

"Daruma-san ga koron...DA!" KoAnkh spun around as everyone froze. Shotaro was trying to stand still, but then cracked a smile and fell on the floor with a laugh. He fell a bit too hard and his arm fell off.

"EH!" said the Cloth Dolls, worried for their big friend. Cloth Shotaro panicked the most, seeing his big self in pain.

"I'm fine, little ones." Shotaro chuckled. "But...I think I might need a bandaid. It appears that I'm still in pieces after that humongous Hydra attack! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I can fix it," said KoAnkh, rushing toward Shotaro's side and picking up the arm. "Hold still."

The dolls looked in curiosity as KoAnkh slowly inserted the arm back to normal, then pulled up a roll of bandages in a first aid kit from a drawer, and wrapped the arm in gauze.

"That should hold...I think," KoAnkh replied. "We might need some wood glue or even a needle and thread."

"Yumeria might have some at the Cous Coussier!" said Jun. "Although...I don't think it'd be a good idea to bring all of us considering..." she trailed off, looking at Cloth Ankh and Eiji.

"Nonsense!" said Quetzie. "Let's go see everyone! I wanna go and have fun today!"

"Well...all right. We can't stay too long though." Jun put on her biggest smile. "Besides, I always wanted to be in part of a tea party."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"There, nya!" said Yumeria, adjusting "You look perfect!"

"I will kill you one of these days," Ankh snarled, close to shattering the tea cup in hand. "I promise."

The doors to the Cous Coussier opened. Thinking that it was Shingo and Hina Izumi, Yumeria rushed toward the door...only to step back when she saw Jun, Quetzie, KoAnkh, the Cloth Dolls and Shotaro.

"W...why are you here?" she asked. "I mean, there's nothing wrong here, but after..."

"It's fine," said Jun. "We'll be on our best behavior. We just need something for Shotaro's arm. KoAnkh said he needs a needle and thread for it."

"Oh, I can help, nya!" said Yumeria, ushering everyone in. "Come in! I'm just about to get everyone in costume! We're having a tea party for KoAnkh today!"

"A tea party!" the dolls cheered, bouncing everywhere. Cloth Ankh stayed silent, staring at his big counterpart.

"Should I...talk to him?" Cloth Ankh asked KoAnkh. "Or should we both?"

"I...think we shouldn't, not right now." KoAnkh answered, hoping that he could become invisible. The last thing he needed was a reminder of how he no longer existed in this world, and, not to mention, he could sense some strange power residing within this Ankh, one that he could not measure or describe. It frightened him.

As Jun and Quetzie helped Shotaro settle down to the strange decorations, and Yumeria preparing Shotaro's _Alice in Wonderland _outfit, KoAnkh tried to hide by sitting at one of the far tables in the back, near one of the nooks he knew was rarely used. At least, in -his- restaurant it was barely used. Who knew what the rules were here? Cloth Ankh sat on the boy's shoulder as they watched Yumeria fuss over Quetzie and Jun. Chiyoko laughed as she set out drinks for the newcomers. Curious, she sought out KoAnkh, handing him a tea she knew Ankh enjoyed.

"Here you go, KoAnkh! Oh, is this your new friend?" Chiyoko asked, smiling at Cloth Ankh. The doll did his best to hide behind KoAnkh's head.

"Oh, this is Cloth Ankh. I guess he is new. Quetzie's grandpa sort of made him," KoAnkh said quietly, feeling suddenly shy in front of this strange version of Chiyoko.

"Well hello! I'm Chiyoko and it is wonderful to meet you! We are having a tea party today, and I'm not sure if you do this in your world, but I enjoy having some friends dress up in the day's theme to help out around the place." Chiyoko smiled at the doll, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we do that in my world too. Today's theme was cherry blossoms," KoAnkh said into his drink, smiling a little bit.

"I was thinking about doing that theme today," Chiyoko said aloud, thinking it was strange how similar the worlds were. "Well then, I was wondering if you two could help me out! I have a few extra costumes to make today's Alice in Wonderland theme and was hoping you two could help me out!"

"I think Quetzie might be better for it then me...I don't think Pa...er, Ankh would like me here," KoAnkh shook his head, stealing a glance at his other half who was making an effort to ignore him. The young Greeed hid a sniffle in his drink.

"That's the thing, I already had planned on them helping, so they all have their parts. I need a Knave of Hearts, but the costume is too small for any of the other adults. I think it would fit you perfectly, though!" Chiyoko poked Cloth Ankh gently, giggling. "And I need some card soldiers! I think you and the other dolls would be perfect for it. So what do you say, can you give me a hand?"

"I'm...not sure if that is wise..." KoAnkh started to say but was interrupted by an excited Quetzie who was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"KoAnkh! They are having a tea party today and I get to be a...a..." Quetzie frowned as he looked up at Jun, who was slowly catching up, shaking her head at how she got roped into doing these things. Yumeria had promised to show her some new drawings if she helped. How could she turn _that_ down?

"You will be the dormouse and I'm the Duchess," Jun finished for him.

"Yeah, yeah! That! It's going to be exciting! They need more people though to help out," Quetzie pouted.

"Aunt Chi...I mean Ms. Chiyoko just asked me if I could help as the Knave of Hearts..." KoAnkh said slowly. Quetzie instantly brightened up, taking his friend's hand and jumping up and down while holding onto it.

"Oh wonderful! This is going to be so much fun! Come on, let's go upstairs and get dressed!" Quetzie decided for himself as he half dragged poor KoAnkh towards the stairs.

"W...wait what about Shotaro?" KoAnkh asked, hoping to delay the boy even by a little bit. Quetzie stopped short, having just remembered the whole thing. Shotaro laughed at something Ankh said, his arm having fallen off again and was waving it around as if it was a pointing stick.

"Oops, I forgot all about that. Hey, looks like Yumeria has her sewing kit out anyway!" Quetzie pointed to the sewing kit near a flustered Ankh. Gulping, KoAnkh allowed himself to be dragged over to Shotaro.


End file.
